Browser widget
The browser widget creates a Chromium browser windows inside our program. Technical Livecode uses the CEF (Chromium Embedded Framework) to create it. On Linux the command used by livecode is /opt/livecode/livecodecommunity-9.0.0-dp-4.x86_64/libbrowser-cefprocess --no-sandbox --lang=en-US --log-file=/opt/livecode/livecodecommunity-9.0.0-dp-4.x86_64/debug.log --log-severity=disable --resources-dir-path=/opt/livecode/livecodecommunity-9.0.0-dp-4.x86_64/Externals/CEF --locales-dir-path=/opt/livecode/livecodecommunity-9.0.0-dp-4.x86_64/Externals/CEF/locales You can see all option with: set the url of widget "bowser" to "chrome://help/" Messages *'browserDocumentLoadBegin' pUrl: The browserDocumentLoadBegin message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document begins to load in the browser. This will happen whenever the browser navigates to a new page. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the loading document. *'browserDocumentLoadComplete' pUrl: The browserDocumentLoadComplete message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document has completed loading in the browser. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the loaded document. *'browserDocumentLoadFailed' pUrl, pError: The browserDocumentLoadFailed message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document has failed to load in the browser. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the document, and the pError parameter gives the reason for the failure. *'browserFrameDocumentLoadBegin' pUrl: The browserFrameDocumentLoadBegin message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document begins to load in a frame of the browser. This will happen whenever the browser navigates to a new page with multiple frames. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the loading document *'browserFrameDocumentLoadComplete' pUrl: The browserFrameDocumentLoadComplete message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document has completed loading in a frame of the browser. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the loaded document. *'browserFrameDocumentLoadFailed' pUrl, pError: The browserFrameDocumentLoadFailed message is sent to the widget's script object when a new document has failed to load in a frame of the browser. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the document, and the pError parameter gives the reason for the failure. *'browserNavigateBegin' pUrl: The browserNavigateBegin message is sent to the widget's script object when the browser begins navigation to a new page. This can be triggered by launching a URL in the browser, or clicking a link within the browser. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the new page. *'browserNavigateComplete' pUrl: The browserNavigateComplete message is sent to the widget's script object when the browser successfully navigates to a new page. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the new page. *'browserNavigateFailed' pUrl, pError: The browserNavigateFailed message is sent to the widget's script object when the browser has failed to navigate to a new page. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the new page, and the pError parameter gives the reason for the failure. *'browserUnhandledLoadRequest' pUrl: the browserUnhandledLoadRequest message is sent to the widget's script object when the browser is unable to load a URL, typically due to an unrecognised URL scheme. The pUrl parameter contains the URL of the unhandled request. Properties *HScrollbar *HTMLText *'javascriptHandlers': it's a line separated list of names of handlers that are available to the javascript in the loaded page. For example this code: on myJSHandler pMessage, pValue answer "the brawser says: & pMessage & " values " & pValue end myJSHandler set the javascriptHandlers to "myJSHandler" Now inside the web page this javascript code works: liveCode.myJSHandler("myMessage", 12345); In the end it creates a javascript global livecode object. Warning: Setting the javascriptHandlers property gives JavaScript running within the Web browser permission to execute parts of your application through the handlers you choose to expose. If using this feature, make sure that you have complete control over the webpages which you load into the browser widget, and consider using HTTPS to ensure that third-parties cannot inject malicious code into them. *'URL': the address to load *'userAgent': A suitable HTTP user agent string. if empty the default user agent is like: Mozilla/5.0 (X11; Linux x86_64) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) Chrome/47.0.2526.80 Safari/537.36 *VScrollbar Category:Internet Category:Widgets